


Keeping Herself Company

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Self-cest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Summoning a clone to keep herself company while out in the woods, Sakura realized just how touch starved she is. And she uses her clone to soothe that feeling.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Keeping Herself Company

With Naruto out training and Sasuke having run away from the village, Sakura was left with the task of taking on a lot of missions on her own. They were usually missions that just required delivering something or escorting someone who wanted the extra security that came from hiring a ninja, but a lot of them still left her feeling lonely. And that seemed to hit her the hardest whenever she sat by a campfire that she had set up when she was out in random places at night, leaving her wishing that she had someone to keep her company and give her some kind of touch.

As she turned her head to face the campfire that she had made, Sakura remembered that Naruto taught her how to use Shadow Clones like he could. Of course, both of them knew that she’d never be able to use the sheer amount that he did, but with it being an advanced version of the simple Clone technique, she accepted the little bit of advice he gave. “I could really use the company… Even if it is just myself…” With another breath leaving her lips, Sakura weaved the quick sign to make a Shadow Clone and watched as a clone of herself showed up in front of her in a cloud of smoke.

It was dressed just like she was, looked exactly like her, and even had the patches of dirt on her clothing just like the real Sakura. However, seeing another version of herself caused both Sakuras to share a look of concern with each other. Sure, they needed the company and now they had it, but being able to give yourself the company you wanted? It was an odd thought that crossed both of their minds. But that didn’t stop the Sakuras from quickly wrapping their arms around each other in a loving embrace that left them both tearing up.

Unfortunately, right in that moment, Sakura and her clone came across the same realization. Sakura Haruno was incredibly touch-starved, not having so much as a hug from anyone other than her family since Naruto and Sasuke left the village. Almost three years and she hadn’t gotten more than a handshake or a pat on the shoulder from people. It sent a chill down Sakura’s spine to make this realization, a flush rising to her cheeks when another realization immediately flooded her thoughts. Now that she had her clone, she could do whatever she wanted with her. The two could cure the craving for another person’s touch that they both have.

“So…” Sakura gently bit down on her lower lip as she looked at her clone that was slowly crawling over to her.   
  
“Don’t think about it. Just do it.”   
  
Hearing her own voice come from another person’s lips confused Sakura for a moment. But only for a moment. Because once her mind got past the fact that there was another version of herself in front of her, cautiously approaching her with a bit of a lustful look in her eyes, there wasn’t anymore hesitation. Sakura cupped her clone’s cheeks in her hands and pulled her into a gentle and loving kiss. The kind of lustful kiss she wanted to share with Sasuke before he left. The kind of gentle kiss that she would have shared with Ino when they were kids and playfully practicing how to kiss. The kind of kiss that made her heart flutter in her chest now that she was finally able to share it with someone. Even if that someone was herself.

Slowly and carefully, Sakura pulled herself back to get a good look at her clone. The same blush that was on her cheeks gently stained her clone’s cheeks. It made her question for a moment if this was the right thing to do. But that thought was quickly washed from her mind when she felt her clone’s lips crash against her own in another kiss, her hands starting to carefully roam her body, looking for where to pull on her clothing.

However, instead of letting her clone take control of the situation, Sakura started to return the affection that she was being given. She did her best to start dominating the kiss that she was sharing with herself, breaking it off just to hear a sweet moan leave her clone before catching her in another kiss. All the while, she started to peel off piece after piece of her clone’s clothing, while her clone did the same to her. It didn’t take more than a moment for them both to end up wearing only a pair of dark red panties and a matching lace bra.   
  
“I said this when I bought the underwear… But I really do look good in red.” The real Sakura smirked as she carefully crawled over her clone, pushing her other self onto her back and catching her in yet another kiss. One kiss led to another, and a second led to a third, a third leading to a heated makeout session between them both. All while the real Sakura started to strip her clone of the bra that she had on, peeling it off of her skin and tossing it a few feet away from them into the dirt and grass.

The moment that she left her clone in just her panties while she was still wearing her underwear, Sakura pulled away from her clone and couldn’t help but smile. Looking down at herself, something in the back of her mind told her that this was one of the most beautiful sights that she would ever see. She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she reached behind herself and unhooked the bra she had on, tossing it aside as well. Just before leaning back down and kissing her way down her clone’s body, starting at her neck and making her way to her thighs.

As she inched her way down her clone’s body, Sakura hooked her fingers into the red panties that her clone was wearing, pulling them down her thighs and to her ankles along the way. And when her lips finally met the slender legs that were in front of her, she threw the panties aside and got a good look at her pussy. She couldn’t help but chuckle as lust and desire started to take over, making her want to eat herself of all people out. But she wasn’t about to dodge the way she felt after having already made out with herself and stripped two versions of herself.

With a smile on her face, Sakura dragged her tongue along her clone’s pussy, flattening her tongue and making sure to pay special attention to her clit. The taste of her arousal was surprisingly sweet for all the instant food she’s been eating on missions lately. And that only caused her to drag her tongue along those wet folds once again, purposefully swirling her tongue around that sensitive nub whenever she reached it. Sakura knew exactly what got her going the most and what she enjoyed feeling from all the times she masturbated when alone. And she made sure to take advantage of that.

Moving one hand to the wet pussy that she was licking and bringing the other to her clone’s breast, the real Sakura quickly started to finder herself while giving her clit special attention. Kissing, suckling, and playfully nipping at the sensitive spot as she plunged two of her slender digits in and out of her slick hole, Sakura happily played with her clone’s breast. The sound of her voice moaning around her was something that she hadn’t ever thought she’d heard, whether in this situation or just getting fucked by someone she knew. But something about the fact that her voice was the one she heard filling the area with the sounds of pleasure lit her up inside.

Of course, it also led Sakura to pump her fingers that much faster into her clone, reaching as deep as she could while her tongue danced around her clone’s clit. From the way her inner walls were convulsing and clenching down around her fingers, Sakura knew that she was doing a good job in making her clone feel the pleasure that they both craved. And it was all the better when she felt her clone’s legs suddenly wrap around her head, causing her to chuckle under her breath. “I can’t believe that I’m about to make myself cum… It’s wrong in so many ways. But… It’s surprisingly hot.”   
  
A smile came to Sakura’s lips when she felt her clone buck her hips, thrusting against her fingers and trying to get every ounce of pleasure that she could out of her real self. With her tongue expertly dancing around her clone’s clit, it didn’t take more than another moment or two for Sakura to push her clone to the peak of her pleasure, allowing her to throw her clone over the edge and into an orgasm that both of them had been subconsciously craving.

Screaming out in pure and utter bliss, the clone bucked her hips against her real self’s face, gasping and squirming as pleasure washed over her and flooded her system. There was no shame in her voice as she let out a loud and blissful moan when she squirted right then and there, the pleasure that the real Sakura brought her being more than she could’ve hoped for. Her lips curled into a smile as she bucked her hips, her juices flying and splattering against the actual Sakura’s face and body before dripping back down onto her own and then the dirt underneath them.

Of course, the real Sakura didn’t mind one bit, giggling to herself as she licked up each and every drop of her clone’s arousal, loving the way it felt and tasted against her tongue. “So that’s what my pussy tastes like… I might just have to do this again.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she carefully pushed herself up with both hands, sitting up straight in front of her clone before grabbing one of her legs and carefully spreading them.

Without saying another word, Sakura positioned herself between her clone’s legs, gasping when her cloth-covered pussy pressed against her clone’s bare slit. And before she could move one of her arms to pull on her panties, her clone quickly ripped the fabric off of her, throwing it aside and letting out a quick huff. “You know, those looked good on us.” As she spoke, Sakura allowed the pleasure and lust that coursed through her to start to swell up from the feeling of her bare pussy pressing against another cunt.

No more than a moment passed before Sakura started to rock her hips back and forth against her clone’s body, grinding her slit against her clone. Gasping in pleasure and bliss from the sudden and unfamiliar, but wonderful, feeling of ecstasy that coursed through her, Sakura only picked up the pace of her movements almost right away. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from her lips as she started to scissor her clone in the middle of the wood, not caring about the fact that she was now fucking another version of herself.

Even as she looked down and saw her own face looking up at her, Sakura didn’t stop herself from moving and enjoying the pleasure that coursed through her. The feeling of wet pussy lips grinding against her own when she moved her hips was something that she couldn’t quite describe. But it was a feeling that sent shivers of bliss through her body, sparkling alongside the twisted nature of just what she was doing in the first place.

However, instead of throwing her off and making her want to stop fucking a clone of herself, Sakura brought one of her hands to her clone’s breast. She grabbed a firm hold of the soft mound and started to tease it as she rocked her hips back and forth. And the sound of pure pleasure that erupted from her clone’s lips was one that she couldn’t believe she was capable of making. It made her heart skip a beat to hear herself moaning like this, even if it was a clone that was making the sound.

The clone threw her head back in pleasure when the real Sakura’s fingers started to sink into her soft breasts, causing an odd sense of joy to rush through her body. Not only was she getting to feel the touch of someone else against her body, but it was herself that was doing it. The one person who knew exactly what she wanted and what she was into. And the fact that something so simple as a hug led to things being here caused the clone’s mind to rush in her head. If all it took was a hug for herself to be able to submit and be dominated by the real Sakura, she could only imagine just what it would take for the real version of herself to give in to the pleasure that she had to be feeling.

The more that she moved her hips back and forth, grinding her pussy against her clone’s, the more pleasure that Sakura felt. As it built more and more by the moment, the less she was able to hide the bliss that coursed through her. Hot and heavy breaths that spilled from her lips were quickly replaced by loud and shameless moans that came from someone that was finally getting to feel the same kind of pleasure she imagined others in her village were able to feel. And those moans grew louder and louder by the moment as she picked up the pace of her rocking once again, hoisting herself up ever so slightly just to carefully drop her pussy back down onto her clone’s.

A loud shriek of bliss left both of the Sakura’s when the real one pressed herself even more firmly against her clone. Even as her hand continued to play with the breast that she was holding onto, groping it and pinching her nipple, neither of them could contain themselves. Especially as the real Sakura carefully leaned forward, allowing her clone’s leg to fall to the side of her, before planting a firm and desperate kiss onto her lips. A kiss that was perfectly timed to keep them quiet as they both reached their orgasms right then and there.

The change in position allowed the real Sakura’s clit to be stimulated and teased just enough to throw her over the edge of her first orgasm. Her breath hitched in her neck as she came then and there, bucking her hips and squirting onto her clone without shame. Of course, the feeling of the clone’s hand snaking around her body and playfully grabbing onto her rear end, rocking her back and forth once again, caused Sakura’s heart to skip a bit in her chest. Was she this needy and desperate deep down?

Unfortunately, she didn’t get a chance to think of the answer when her clone came only a moment after she started to rock her hips once again. Just like the last time she came, she squirted onto the real version of herself, bucking her hips as hard as she could as her arousal coated Sakura’s thighs. Luckily for her, it seemed that her thighs were quickly and easily coated as well, the two of them cumming together able to coat their skin in their juices. But the clone didn’t mind one bit. Not when she felt Sakura carefully climbing over her body as their lips continued to dance and share kiss after kiss.

Sakura smiled as she pulled away from her clone’s lips, having enjoyed the kisses and the orgasm, but now physically craving someone’s arms wrapped around her. She didn’t know just what it was. Her arousal and lust weren’t sated, but she didn’t exactly care. She wanted to simply enjoy the feeling of being in someone’s arms while they were in her own. Which was exactly why she crawled next to her clone and carefully snaked both of her arms around the copy of herself. “I never thought… That I’d end up having sex with myself. I never thought I’d even kiss myself. I didn’t even think-”   
  
Before she could finish what she was saying, the clone quickly caught Sakura’s lips in a heated and loving kiss. One that silenced her right then and there, leaving them both smiling as they looked into each other’s eyes. “Trust me. I get it. I do.” A quiet giggle left both of them as they slowly became more and more comfortable in each other’s arms, holding each other close and sharing the occasional kiss as the fire next to them started to slowly die down. “You also never thought that you’d summon a clone of yourself just for company.”   
  
Hearing that coming from her clone, Sakura couldn’t help but laugh and roll herself over to face the other way, knowing that clone was right but being unable to hide the embarrassment that came to her face. However, when she turned around and faced the other direction, Sakura noticed what appeared to be a scroll buried in the dirt, part of it sticking out like someone just poorly kicked dirt on top of it.

She didn’t hesitate to reach a hand out, grabbing the scroll and pulling it out of the ground to see what was on it. She already summoned a clone of herself and had sex with it, how much weirder could the night get? Unfortunately, she got the answer rather quickly when she opened the scroll and noticed her mentor, Tsunade’s, handiwork on it. Reading through it, it was a medical ninjutsu meant to give a female a cock. For a moment, it threw both Sakuras for a loop to read something like that being made into a jutsu. However, after a single moment of thought, only one thing came to mind about what it could be actually used for. And when she realized just what it was, Sakura turned her attention back to her clone and gave her a questionable look. “Do you think we should? We’ve already…. You know…”   
  
“No reason not to, right?”   
  
Sakura nodded her head and set the scroll onto the ground, reading out the signs that were needed to cast it before weaving them herself. Despite the fact that her lust and desires still coursed through her mind, she did her best to channel her chakra properly. Luckily, after a moment of hoping, it seemed that things paid off. With a puff of smoke appearing around her crotch, Sakura to feel a cock hanging between her legs. A cock that was almost the length of her thigh, making her gasp when she got a good view of it. “Just what would Tsunade need something this big for?! Is she trying to fuck her own tits?!”   
  
However, before she could properly get the question to leave her mouth, Sakura felt her clone’s hand wrap around the large shaft that now hung between her legs. She didn’t stop her clone from starting to stroke her off. Nor did she stop the clone from leaning up and stealing a kiss from her lips. But Sakura did stop the clone from fully taking charge of the moment by leaning into the kiss that they shared and carefully pulling her hand away from the hardening shaft. “Don’t kiss me. If you’re going to use your mouth, I want to see how it feel on this cock.”   
  
Being urged on by her real counterpart, the clone Sakura crawled down her other half’s body, kissing her way down to that rigid member that was beneath her. And the moment that her lips were level with Sakura’s hard shaft, she didn’t hesitate to open her mouth and take it past her lips. Immediately, she was greeted with the sound of the real Sakura moaning out in bliss above her, the tone in her voice being filled with far more pleasure than earlier. She quickly started to swirl her tongue around the tip of the shaft while carefully and gently stroking the lower half of it.

Of course, having a new and sensitive dick getting sucked right away, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from letting the pleasure that she felt out. Such a soft tongue dancing around the tip of her shaft was an incredible feeling. Combine that with those slender fingers that were wrapped around the lower half of her new cock and she felt like she was in heaven. This was far better than fingering herself. Far better than scissoring with her clone. And certainly better than wondering if she should have bothered to look at the scroll in the first place.

Her lips curled into a smile as she brought one of her hands to her breast, using the other to lean herself back against the ground. Having her clone suck her off like this wasn’t how she expected to spend the last bit of her night. But Sakura certainly wasn’t complaining about it. Not when hot and heavy breaths spilled from her lips, her voice tainted with pleasure and bliss beyond anything she had felt in the past. And when her clone started to take more of her shaft into her mouth, that pleasure that riddled her voice grew even more.

Sakura bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet when her clone managed to make it all the way down the base of her shaft. However, she found herself unable to exactly remain quiet once her clone started to swallow and choke herself on that rigid member that plugged her throat. Getting the chance to feel such a sensation was such a turn on for the real Sakura, making her wish that she could keep both of these jutsus activated forever to let her have someone to fuck all the time. But in the back of her mind, she was reminded that her clone was an extension of herself. The clone wouldn’t do things that she wouldn’t do. And the realization that she would purposefully choke herself on a cock that was big enough lit Sakura up in a strange way deep down.

A way that caused her cock to throb and pulse against her clone’s tongue. A way that made Sakura wish that there was someone with a dick that she was able to fuck in order to test things out for herself. A way that made the lonely girl wish she had someone to fuck her so that she wouldn’t have to resort to fucking her own clone. But none of that stopped Sakura from enjoying the way her clone’s throat collapsed around her shaft, the feeling of that tongue dancing around her cock making things even better for her. “Fuck… Just like that… Don’t you dare stop.”   
  
Sakura slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she felt herself starting to approach her climax. She didn’t want things to end alright, or the way they were. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sakura wanted to leave a mark on her clone. Wanted to make sure that anyone who might even have a chance to see this would know that Sakura had her way with her clone. And after a moment, watching her clone pull her head back toward the tip of her dick, she knew just how to do that.

When the clone made her way back to the tip of her shaft, playfully popping her soft lips off from around her member, Sakura quickly grabbed a firm hold on the back of her clone’s head. With a low, blissful, and erotic moan spilling from her lips, she came right then and there. And she didn’t allow her clone to move anywhere, wanting to cover her face in her fresh seed. Rope after rope of Sakura’s hot and thick cum splattered along her clone’s face, painting her cheeks and coating her fair skin in an off shade of white.

Of course, the moment that she realized just what was going on, the clone opened her mouth to try and get as much of her real self’s cum onto her tongue. Moaning quietly as some of it spilled onto her tongue and her lips, the clone was happy to be able to get a taste of the spunk that had just started to coat her face. And she was even happier to swallow it down, moaning like a whore when the taste hit her throat, that same seed pouring into her stomach.

However, it was clear to them both that neither of them were done just yet. From the look of lust in the clone’s eyes to the way that Sakura’s cock throbbed and remained hard as a rock, they both knew there was more to do. Which was exactly why the clone started to carefully pump her hand up and down the length of her hard shaft as she slowly turned herself around to face the other way. Both of them shared a look of understanding and lust, knowing exactly what was going to happen from here. Being one and the same, it wasn’t hard to tell what the other was doing, even with lust clouding both of their minds.

The clone happily rolled over so that she was on her back, using her grip on Sakura’s cock to guide her other half over her. Her lips curled into a smile as she watched the real Sakura grab onto her ankles and move them to her shoulders. However, instead of the clone allowing her real self to penetrate her, she instead continued to stroke that hard cock that hovered only inches away from her pussy. From the same pussy that craved being filled with something ever since the two of them found that jutsu.

On the other hand, the real Sakura couldn’t resist leaning down and placing a deep and passionate kiss against her clone’s lips. Luckily, being a ninja allowed them for incredible flexibility, allowing her to not harm her clone when their lips met despite her ankles resting against her neck. “Don’t want me inside you just yet, do you?~” Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips as she accepted the pleasure that was being given to her, relishing in the handjob as those slender fingers started to massage her shaft as well as stroke it. “Well, whatever you’re doing, I don’t want you to stop. Just don’t keep me waiting too long to fuck that pussy.~”   
  
The clone smirked as she nodded her head, enjoying the feeling of having a cock throb and pulse inside of her hand. Even if it was attached to her real self, or made from a jutsu. The heat, the pulsing sensation, the realization that she was going to get fucked the moment that she let it go. All of it added up to something that caused her inner walls to ache even more, wanting to be filled right then and there. But instead of indulging herself and the real Sakura, the clone instead bit down on her lower lip as she brought her free hand to her own breasts, teasing herself. “Be sure to fuck me like you mean it. Even if you’re the real me, I don’t want you going easy on me just because I’m you. I want you to fuck me like you’re trying to bree-”   
  
Before allowing her clone to finish what she was saying, Sakura quickly pressed a deep kiss against her clone’s lips once again. “I know exactly what you want. You’re me, after all. It really says something about me that I need to say it to myself… Or that I want it to happen in the first place. But I’m not going to disappoint my own desires.” She playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as her clone’s hand finally let go of her shaft, leaving her nice and heated for the actual penetration.

Sakura’s lips curled into a smile as she straightened herself out, sitting up straight on her knees. Within a moment, she quickly and eagerly pushed her hips forward, burying inch after inch of her hard cock into her clone. Both of them screamed out in pure and utter bliss right then and there as each and every inch stretched out the clone’s inner walls, allowing them both to feel a kind of pleasure that neither of them had in the past. However, instead of taking a moment to relish in what just happened, the real Sakura started to rock her hips back and forth, thrusting into her clone without any hesitation.

With her clone’s legs pressed against her torso, Sakura brought one of her hands to her clone’s thigh, holding tightly onto it while her other hand remained on her clone’s breast. There wasn’t any hesitation or shame as she started to fuck another version of herself, finding the moans that were leaving her sweet and soft lips to be delightful to listen to. Especially as they grew in volume and desperation, the feeling of pure and utter pleasure rushing through both of them. Of course, the real Sakura knew that she couldn’t stop herself now. She would keep rocking her hips and fucking her clone until she came inside of her. No matter how long that would take.

Luckily, while she was on her back, the clone was in a comfortable position, able to relax her legs and keep them pressed against the real Sakura’s body. The feeling of her slender fingers sinking into her breast was enough to draw another moan from her lips, as well as make her inner walls tighten around the shaft that plunged into her time and time again. That thick member that pushed into her pussy and hammered against the entrance to her womb with each and every thrust that the real Sakura made. It was enough to make the clone wish that this moment could last forever, that she could stay on her back and get fucked like this for the rest of the night.

While the look that was on her face and in her eyes radiated the same feeling, deep down, both of the Sakuras knew that this was going to end at one point or another. Either when the real Sakura’s chakra ran out and the clone disappeared, or when she deactivated both jutsus. Either one could cause the lust, love, desire, and desperation that rushed through them to fade away. However, with a single look into each other’s eyes, they knew that it wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Especially with just how eagerly the real Sakura thrust into her clone, stretching her inner walls and molding them to the shape of her new cock.

Somewhere in the back of her lust-addled mind, gnawing at her thoughts and her desires, Sakura found herself wondering if she was able to get a clone pregnant. In some aspects, shadow clones were the exact same as the real thing, even down to the chakra that they possessed. If her clone had a fertile womb like she did, then it would be easy to get her pregnant. And for reasons beyond Sakura’s current desire-driven understanding, that caused her to pick up the pace of her thrusts and thrust into her clone a little bit rougher. “I wonder if this will work.~”   
  
A sharp and blissful gasp left the clone as the real Sakura started to thrust all the harder into her, the tip of her shaft now threatening to break into her womb. However, despite just how rough and obviously excited that Sakura was getting, it seemed that there was a limit to just how far that dick could reach inside of her. Though, there was no limit to just how loud the clone seemed to be able to get with her moans, each and every one leaving her growing slightly louder and much more shameless and needy as the night went on.

Going from being eaten out and fingered to scissoring with her real self to giving a blowjob and now being fucked on her back. It had been a bit of a crazy night, but the clone wouldn’t have had it any other way. The lust and desire that filled her core being enough to make her wish that there was someone else here to fuck her, filling her throat as her pussy was ruined over and over again. Her heart started to race in her chest at the thought, even when Sakura grabbed onto both of the clone’s thighs and held them against her stomach, clearly reaching some kind of peak.

But before she could think about just what kind of peak Sakura was reaching, the clone got her answer to just how her other self was feeling. With no warning, no restraint, and no desire to pull out of her, the real Sakura buried her shaft as deep as she could into her clone. Rope after rope of her thick, surprisingly fertile, and heated seed flooded directly into her clone’s womb, filling it to the brim before spilling out of her womb and painting her inner walls white. However, with the blissfully perfect feeling of being filled with cum rushing through it, it didn’t take more than a moment for the clone to cum after her real counterpart.

An excited and desperate moan spilled from the clone’s lips as her inner walls tightened around Sakura’s cock, attempting to milk it for every drop of seed that she could. And in the same moment, the clone felt a little bit more of Sakura’s cum pump into her core, her cock throbbing and pulsing inside of her. Fortunately, it seemed like the real Sakura was far from done with her as she quickly used her grip on the clone’s thighs to bend her knees and flip her over without pulling out of her.

Sakura couldn’t help but smirk as she got a good look at her own rear end. It was decently plump, but not very round. Still very nice to look at, but probably not fantastic to play with. However, that didn’t stop her from slapping her still hard cock against her clone’s ass cheek, bringing one hand to her hips to hold her in place. “I hope you’re ready for a bit more. Something about this jutsu is just making me want to fuck you even more. Or maybe I just find myself that sexy.” A quiet giggle rumbled in her throat as she pulled her hips back and pressed the tip of her shaft against her clone’s pussy lips, keeping the cum that started to leak out of her from going anywhere.

Without any warning whatsoever, Sakura thrust her hips forward, burying each and every inch of her cock deep into her clone’s cunt once again. However, with the change in position, those tight and slick inner walls wrapped around her cock in a different way than before. She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to rock her hips back and forth, ignoring the slightly pained cry that left her clone in the process. The lust that she was feeling from being able to finally have someone’s touch, the desire that she felt that came with the jutsu that formed her cock, and the fact that she could hear her own moans filling the area around her without having to worry about being quiet all pushed the real Sakura to thrust as quickly and roughly as she could into her clone, starting to lose herself to the pleasure that she felt.

However, with one hand on her clone’s hip, Sakura was able to reach the other up to the back of her clone’s head, tangling her fingers into those pink locks before pulling roughly on them. The scream of pleasurable pain that left her clone was accompanied by the feeling of her inner walls tightening incredibly around her shaft. It seemed that Sakura had a thing for being roughed up a bit and having her hair pulled. A little odd to find out, but not something that she was going to shy away from considering that she currently had a cock and was fucking a clone of herself like it was her lover or spouse.

A twisted smile came to the real Sakura’s lips as her grip on her clone’s body tightened a little bit, allowing her to subconsciously dig into that desire to be a bit rough with herself. She picked up the pace of her thrust as she pulled a little bit harder on her clone’s hair, giggling to herself when the cry that left her clone this time was one that was filled with nothing but pure pleasure. “I never thought I would be the type to like it rough. But I guess with Lady Tsunade being my mentor, it only makes sense that I would find some kind of pleasure with it.~”

The clone couldn’t stop herself from gasping and huffing as she was thrust into once again. The feeling of that thick member plunging into her pussy without remorse while her hair was pulled was far better than anything she had experienced so far. Combine that with the fact that she could feel the real Sakura’s hand started to roam her plump rear end, fingers deviously started to knead and play with it, and it became obvious just what was going to happen. Not even a moment later, she felt those same fingers swat down against her rear end, turning her fair skin a light shade of red for a moment as she was spanked.

With the first smack of her plump rear end, Sakura felt her clone’s inner walls tighten around her shaft once again. And she couldn’t help but giggle under her breath as she pulled a hand away from her clone’s hair and quickly brought it down against her rear end, relishing in the way she seemed to scream for joy and pleasure with each one. Luckily, as she continued to thrust into those slick inner walls, the pleasure that she herself felt only continued to grow. Even as it quickly started to push her toward another climax rather quickly.

Clone Sakura was able to feel that things were building up first. From the way her real self smacked her ass cheeks harder and hard, the way her thrusts became slightly shaky, and the way the real Sakura only seemed to moan above her now. It became clear that she was going to cum. And as a result, the clone knew that she was going to cum as well, at the same moment that she was filled with the seed that was currently residing in her womb.

With another firm spanking to her clone, Sakura reached the peak of her pleasure. Her cock throbbed and pulsed against those slick inner walls before she erupted inside of her clone. There was no shame or decency in the way that she came, throwing her head back and screaming in bliss as rope after rope of her thick and potent seed flooded into her clone. Nor was there any desire to stop as she continued to thrust into the clone this time, her hips seeming to move on their own.

On the other hand, her clone screamed out in bliss right along with her as they came, her inner walls clamping down like a vice around the cock that was buried inside of her. She relished in the feeling of being pumped full of cum like she was, a near cock-drunk smile on her face as the slumped over onto the ground beneath her. A few blissful and heated breaths spilled from her lips as she felt the real Sakura starting to pull out of her, allowing her body to leak out a small bit of the cum that had been pumped inside of her. However, instead of passing out right then and there, the clone rolled herself over so that she was on her back and able to look up at the real Sakura, seeing the lustful smile that she had turn a bit more loving and kind-natured.

But before she could say anything, a strange feeling sprung up in the clone’s body, making her muscles tense for just a split second. However, with the lust that coursed through her, she thought nothing of it, simply raising her hands and pulling her real self down next to her. “You didn’t have to get so rough, you know. While I liked it, it actually hurt!”   
  


Sakura giggled quietly as she cuddled up to her clone once again, the lust that she was feeling starting to fade a bit. She was still horny and wanted to fuck her clone once again, but she knew better than to drag things on for longer than was needed. And it allowed her to feel the warm touch of another person’s body resting against her torso. As well as her cock softening against her lover’s thigh. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. With just how loud you were being, I figured I should do whatever was needed to make things even better.”

As she held onto her clone, the exhaustion of multiple orgasms starting to hit her, Sakura couldn’t help but smile as she closed her eyes and started to give into the temptation to sleep. She would deactivate the jutsus later. Right now, she just wanted to fall asleep with another person in her arms, and it didn’t matter to her if that other person was herself or not. Especially when she felt her clone’s heartbeat against her chest, bring a gentle smile to her lips as she finally started to pass out. “This night didn’t go how I expected… But I wouldn’t change a thing.”


End file.
